


Ice, like glass, shatters

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Incest, Loki Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thought he would pay any price to bring down the liars of Asgard but he finds out he still has something to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, like glass, shatters

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes that neither of them know the truth about who Laufey is to him, at this point just because the Greek tragedy of the secret is more horrifying that way. yeah, it's the way I roll...

* * *

Loki has Gungnir, he has the throne, he has Thor in exile on Midgard, but truly he has nothing. _Nothing._

The words beat mercilessly at him, circle in his mind like vultures, tearing apart what's left of him. Nothing. Lies. All of it lies. His mother - not his mother - her sweet smile at him just a lie, like the rest. Odin Allfather - not his father - not his kind.

A trophy. A weapon. Not a son. Not family. No wonder no one ever appreciated his powers; no wonder they always treated him as something _less_. He is less.

He's king of nothing. Even with everything falling into place for him to sit in the throne, he knows it's nothing but a shadow. Because Odin will wake, he'll take Gungnir back, and he'll banish Loki for lying that he was dead just to hurt Thor. And then Loki will lose everything.

He has to stop it. The lying Aesir bastard king must fall. He'll fix it so he keeps the throne, since that's all he has left. The Odinsleep will make it easy. The lying betrayers will be taken out and leave Loki as king. He won't have a family, but that was always a lie anyway. Once they're gone, he'll have a kingdom. It'll be based on a lie, but at least it'll be _his_ lie.

His blood feels hot, and his fingers tremble. He can barely focus his mind enough to cast the spell to open the shadowpaths. For this, he doesn't need Heimdall. Who is also a betraying liar, since he's known the truth all along, he must have. He kept the lie. He pretended, and so Heimdall will pay for that.

Loki wraps night around himself and drops into the tunnels within Yggsdrasil. And he walks. Spirits try to lure him from the path and he unmakes them easily, with a word and a wave of his hand. After the first few, the rest flee away from him. Here, at least, he has power.

Stepping out into Jotunheim, the icy air reaches like thorns into him. It's not welcoming, as he half-expected it to be now that he knows. It isn't home. It isn't anything but a place he can find a weapon.

Two giants are near where the gate comes out and they try to attack him, growling like the beasts they are. Loki sneers, casting a binding that locks their legs and they fall to their faces in the snow. "Now, let us try again. You welcome me to Jotunheim, and you stand up and take me to Laufey. And if you do all this correctly you'll be feasting in Asgard. Attack me again and you will be feasting in the void beyond Hel."

Cowed, they rise and take him toward the village. His heart is beating too quickly, and his breath wants to quicken too. His blood still seems as if it's boiling in his skin, and his thoughts try to skitter away. It occurs to him that he should not be negotiating in such a state, but he gathers in his ragged emotions for some rough control. There is no time to waste when he can feel his entire life quivering on the edge of collapse.

Laufey stalks into view and glares at him. "You betrayed us. Why should I not rip you limb from limb?"

"Betrayed?" he repeats with an easy grin. "Never. Everything has worked out even better than I planned. Thor Odinson has been exiled for his impetuous attack here, and Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep. From which he could be easily coaxed into death."

Laufey leans forward, and Loki knows he has the king in the palm of his hand. "You would murder your father?"

Loki smirks. "He is nothing to me." The words threaten to choke in his throat. Odin is not his father. He just made Loki believe he was. A thousand years of lies and promises he never intended to keep. Loki inhales a careful breath, maintaining the illusion of control and calm. "I will take his throne. With your help."

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey demands.

"There are spells that could reveal the hand that slays him. It cannot be me. In exchange for you being the hand that wields the spear, you get a sympathetic king of Asgard. I will reward you when my rule is secure and the old man is dead."

Laufey's red eyes rest on him, still suspicious but tempted. "What happened to the two warriors who went to Asgard before?"

Loki shrugs. "They were caught by the Destroyer. And killed. The treasure hall is a dangerous place, as I warned you."

"You said you would ward them."

The lie falls from him easily, like water, and Laufey laps it up. "I did. They were careless. But if you accept the bargain, I would choose a less dangerous arrival place, near to the place where Odin sleeps, helpless."

Laufey considers, "You have a facile tongue, Aesir. You want to use us for your own purposes."

"I want to be king; that is my purpose." It even happens to be true; Laufey doesn't need to know why.

"Then I would bind you to us more… thoroughly," Laufey says, and his voice becomes now a dangerous purr. He beckons one clawed hand for Loki to come nearer. "You need to give up something, Asgard prince. Something that proves you mean to do this, and this is not a trick that you turn back on us to rouse Asgard against us in battle again."

Loki shrugs again, and spreads his hands. "I have nothing but my word. If the promise of my favor when this is done is not enough, then I will find another more amenable to my plan. " He turns away. "Perhaps Malekith would be interested…"

Laufey's hand seizes his shoulder and spins him back around. "No, prince. We will have our bargain. But on my terms."

Loki's heart races at the sudden touch, and his hands ready to cast a spell to free himself. It's unexpected that Laufey wants something else. "What terms?"

Laufey's hand grasps his chin, claws digging into his skin, and leans so close his breath is cold in Loki's face. "You will have what you want," he hisses, "But I will have what I want first. I want this king of Asgard on his belly, spread for me, while I take him. And then we'll kill Odin Allfather for you. So choose, Loki of Asgard. Choose what you want more - your throne or your pride."

Loki's eyes widen and his breath freezes in horror at what Laufey wants. No. Not this, not now, not him. Laufey sees the rejection in his face and shoves Loki backward, so he falls into the snow. "That is where all the Aesir belong," he declares and the others laugh.

Loki's hands curl into tight fists, biting his lips so he doesn't blurt out the truth that he is no Aesir at all. Because he's not one of these brutes, either. Only a monster would demand such a thing.

But how can this happen? Laufey doesn't know that Loki won't freeze at his touch. "But -- you-- It's not possible."

Laufey leans down and grabs Loki's wrist. Panicked, Loki tries to yank free, terrified it will happen again, and expose him. But nothing happens. Laufey's hand is chill, but Loki's skin remains pale and white, not blue-gray. Laufey's grin is full of teeth and scorn. "We can control ourselves, petty Aesir. More than you creatures." His grip tightens. "Do we have a bargain?"

Loki looks up into the fiery eyes and his stomach clenches, threatening to expel its contents, and he trembles. He pushes it away to think. Accept and be king. That's all he has to do. Accept the bargain and he will be king of Asgard. It's another kind of trick, isn't it? Laufey has no idea what he is demanding or who he is demanding it from. He thinks he's humiliating an Aesir, but it's only one of his own kind. And it's only a thing of the body, briefly here and gone - a throne is forever. It's a small price to pay.

He lifts his chin and answers in as proud a voice he can muster, "Make me a king. Your trifling entertainments are nothing to me."

Laufey bellows a triumphant laugh that hits like claws down Loki's skin, making him shudder.

It is, he discovers, easy to say, but quite another to be in Laufey's chamber. The cave is nothing but ice and stone, with coldfire lighting the walls. There is no bed, only a pile of furs that reek.

Loki looks at the furs and senses Laufey towering behind him. His spirit heaves in disgust and fear. He abruptly remembers Frigga's voice singing to him, soothing him after a nightmare long ago, and he thinks of a Frost Giant spear in her heart and her beautiful golden hair loose and tangled on the floor. _I cannot do this._

He turns to decline the bargain after all, gaze rising to horrifying red eyes. "I think not," he declares. "Our bargain -" Two other giants push a stone across the entrance behind them, interrupting his words. Loki thrusts out a hand, flinging power to stop it, but nothing happens. No power answers to his call.

He leaps for the narrowing gap, but too slowly. The stone groans into place as he hits it, tries to push it away, but it doesn't shift. He whirls, his back to the stone, to face Laufey with a dagger in each hand.

"Afraid, little Aesir?" Laufey taunts, showing pointed teeth. "Your magics are no good here. I thought you might end up a coward."

Only now that it's too late Loki realizes there's a shield spell, making the cave into a trap and a cage for any sorcerer. Loki can unravel it but it would take time and peace, which he doesn't have as Laufey grabs him and shoves him at the large pile of thick furs. He fights, but Laufey seems not to care about the few shallow wounds Loki manages to inflict before he takes the daggers away. The confined space is his enemy, and he has no powers to help here. He struggles, wriggling free briefly. But Laufey is strong, and his fists hammer Loki into the stone wall and then seize him by the throat.

Head reeling, Loki claws at him weakly, but he can't stop Laufey from using his own dagger to cut his clothes open. "Release me!" His command lacks authority, when his feet don't even touch the ground.

He ends up face down and naked in the smelly furs, Laufey trapping him beneath his greater weight and a pair of powerful thighs. Helpless. He's helpless, as he never has been before, and tears burn his eyes. Laufey's hand grabs his hair and pulls his head back. "Enjoy it, Aesir, I know I will. Then you can be king."

Large hands wrench his thighs open and Laufey bellows a laugh at what he sees. "So tiny." He pokes a finger into Loki's entrance, and Loki tries to jerk away, with a cry of denial. But he's held too firmly, and the finger penetrates him. And the giant's finger already feels big enough to be a cock, and that means his actual cock will be much bigger. Terror splinters within, that he can't actually take it, that Laufer intends to kill him like this.

"No, please, I can't, I can't, don't," to his shame the pleas tumble off his lips, frantic.

"Beg some more, Aesir, I like it," Laufey taunts, while he moves his finger in a vile parody of tenderness. "I'll make sure to tell Odin the Butcher all about how I made his son a sheath for my cock. Before I kill him."

He bites his lip to keep back any more pleas. 

Laufey pulls his finger out and Loki thinks that it's done, Laufey isn't going ahead with this. It's over.

Until hands grab Loki's hips and pull him back, and for a second he feels the broad cool flesh nestled between his legs before it starts to be forced into him. And it can't go any wider, it can't, but it does.

The pain... it feels as if he's being split open. Ripped apart. The scream wells in his throat and he stoppers it behind his teeth into a moan. The cold and the smell and the pain and the hate all twist together in his heart. Loki refuses to beg for mercy or plead for him to stop, knowing it's what Laufey wants to hear. But within, silently, he screams for help - for someone, anyone, to save him - but no one hears. No one comes.

Laufey ruts, crowing his triumph, while Loki bites his lip bloody and his hands clutch the stiff fur. Claws dig into him, scoring deep in his hips and thighs, but not as deep as the shame and fear that splinters something within. Something that cracked with the revelation of the lie of his life, now shatters utterly.

As it goes on and on, his intent shifts, and hate coats all the broken shards within him in a dark miasma. _Asgard was always right. These are monsters. Beasts. They deserve what Asgard did, and more. Death. They deserve to die. They need to die. I need to kill them. I will do what Allfather never did and I will exterminate them._

After he finishes, Laufey pulls out and stands, letting Loki fall to the furs, like a child's doll abandoned. Loki can't move from where he's left, though he shivers in the sudden exposure. His body is afire, torn. He can barely remember to breathe.

Laufey declares, "Now I believe you. You have your bargain, Odinson. I will gather the attack force and we will give you your throne."

Without looking back, he pushes the stone door and goes.

Loki watches him with burning eyes, and his hand gropes for one of his fallen daggers. His hand curls around the hilt and its comforting solidity.

_I will give you death. And vengeance._

The oath comforts him as his flesh heals and the pain fades. It gives him focus as he cleans off the blood and foul fluids and puts his clothes on as best he can. It gives him strength to walk out of the cave, and fix his appearance with illusion. It gives him the will to make his face blank as if nothing happened, even while he plans their annihilation.


End file.
